Ônibus
by Debby-Chan
Summary: Este foi um dia incrível. A caminho da faculdade encontrei "ele". Fic LxOC


**Ei genthy! :D **

**Pela primeira vez, vou postar uma fic não yaoi!**

**Fãgirls: aaaahhh.../**

**Mello: Finalmente...u.u**

**Essa é uma fic, LxOC que eu tive idéia quando tava voltando da casa da madrinha da minha irmã eu tava entediada no carro e comecei a viajar no mundo da lua n.n **

**Death Note não me pertence, mas ainda farei como no filme Louca Obsessão e obrigarei Takeshi Obata a reviver Mello, L e Matt e colocar yaoi na trama original n.n**

**Divirtam-se !**

Entrei no ônibus. Sentei-me numa das poucas cadeiras vagas. Pensava em o quão difícil seria a faculdade, como seria minhas matérias e se arranjaria alguma amiga. Passaram-se alguns pontos e o único lugar vago era ao meu lado. Parou. Um garoto estranho entrou, ele vestia uma calça jeans muito surrada, uma blusa branca que dava a perceber ser muito usada, seus negros cabelos estavam desalinhadamente bagunçados e com olheiras profundas que chamaram minha atenção. Pagou ao trocador e logo pairou seu olhar para meu lado.

-Posso sentar-me?

Respondi com um sim quase que instantâneo. Resposta que eu daria para qualquer pessoa. Ele se sentou e ficou a olhar para a janela ao meu lado. Sentou-se de uma maneira muito estranha, perguntei-me se não era uma daquelas piadinhas que se faziam com as pessoas da rua. Ele olhava atentamente, seria melhor definir com "analisava" cada detalhe da rua que passava mesmo com a velocidade não esta-lo ajudando.

-Quer sentar-se ao lado da janela? – Não fazia muita diferença para mim. Estava absorta em meus pensamentos.

-Ah sim, obrigado.

Ah, a voz dele. Era calma, fria e dava-se a perceber que ele era bastante calculista. Pelo olhar, pelo jeito estranho de se sentar, pela estranha mania de colocar o polegar aos lábios e de comer doces. Sim, dava na cara de que ele tinha diabetes. Logo que trocamos de lugar ele tirou uns doces de seu bolso escolheu cuidadosamente um para si e me ofereceu um.

-Não obrigado, estou de dieta.

-Pois não parece estar, é tão magra.

-Ah, sério?Er... Obrigado. – Seu estranho jeito de falar era assustadoramente doce - então aceitarei uma destas, há tanto tempo que eu não como uma!-

Ele me lançou um sorriso e virou-se novamente para a janela. O dia estava ensolarado, mas pela cor de sua pele dizia que ele nunca pegava sol.

Continuaram-se mais dois minutos de viagem, continuava a me fazer perguntas sobre minha faculdade, mas sempre acabava-me a pensar nele. O ônibus deu um solavanco, o motorista parou de repente o que fez todos irem para frente com um estrondo. Consegui segurar-me num daqueles ferros, mas o garoto ao meu lado não teve a mesma sorte, pela maneira com que sentava. Caiu ao meu colo. Olhei-o preocupada inicialmente, mas ele parecia estar bem.

-Desculpe-me.

-Ah, foi nada, o motorista devia ter mais cuidado! – Virei o rosto para minha frente, alguns passageiros estavam a reclamar. Depois de alguns segundos olhei-o de volta. Ele continuava sob meu colo.

-Er... Você não vai se levantar?

-Por instantes pensei que iria deixar-me ficar um pouco mais.

-O que...?

-Para ser sincero, pensei que me deixarias desfrutar de seu colo por mais um tempo.

-Pensou errado, pode sair seu tarado!

Ele levantou-se um pouco contrariado, como se não esperasse por minha atitude demasiada "normal" para alguém que estava com um completo estranho (tanto por não conhecê-lo como por ele ser estranho) sob suas pernas e este dizer que esta a "desfrutar" seu colo.

-Desculpe-me novamente.

-É mesmo, se meu namorado visse você estaria enrascado. – Era um pouco óbvio que eu não tinha namorado algum, pois se não teria pedido para ele retirar-se de meu colo um tanto antes.

-Sim, não gostaria de me intrometer em seus assuntos pessoais, senhorita...?

-Rachel. E o seu nome é...?

-Ryuuzaki.

-Ryuuzaki? Você não me parece ser japonês.

-Meus avós paternos eram japoneses então ficou por ser este nome.

-Ah sim.

-E a história de seu nome?

-De meu nome? Porque gostarias de saber?

-A senhorita Rachel perguntou pela minha, então pensei que não seria incomodo perguntar sobre a sua.

-Ah, sim, desculpe-me – Disse embaraçada. Apesar de dizer aquilo na maior simplicidade, dava-me a impressão dele ser altamente astuto. – Meu nome é de minha avó. Ela foi assassinada quando eu ainda estava na barriga de minha mãe. Sabe, por vezes eu até concordo com Kira. Apesar de achar seus meio um tanto... Arrasadores.

-... Kira não passa de um assassino.

-O assassino que vingou a morte de minha avó, porém matou meu avô.

-...!?

-Ah! Desculpe-me acabei falando demais!

-Não, eu... Só fiquei um pouco intrigado sobre sua opinião sobre kira e sobre seu ultimo comentário.

-Ah... Meu avô foi... Bem, ele matou o homem que dirigia o carro do assassino. Kira puniu tanto o assassino quanto meu avô, porque afinal de contas, o comparsa não tinha matado ninguém, apenas cometeu um erro.

- Ah sim... Sinto muito.

-Neh... Nem precisa. – Estava ficando um pouco envergonhada. Contar minha história, a história de meus avós, para alguém que acabara de conhecer era um tanto... Incomum. Senti que corara então logo desviei o assunto para um cartaz na rua. – Olha! Misa-misa vai ter uma apresentação... Hoje! Ah não, não poderei ir...

-Misa... Amane?

-É sim, a atriz.

-Ah sim, eu a conheço.

-O QUEE??Você conhece Misa-misa?

-Sim... Ela é uma amiga minha.

-Ai que sortudo! Daria tudo para ser amiga dela!

-Se quiser eu a apresento a ela.

Se antes eu tinha corado, agora eu tinha ficado extremamente vermelha. Como eu falava com um estranho como se eu o conhecesse há tempos? Realmente ele era uma pessoa muito... Interessante. Era divertido conversar com ele. Durante a viagem conversamos sobre os assuntos mais banais. Sobre coisas simples como "eu gosto mais de uvas do que de maçã" ou "eu prefiro refrigerante light" e com essa pergunta descobri que ele tinha um amigo chamado Light! Durante o restante do percurso descobri que ele é fascinado por doces, principalmente por morangos, ele tem insônia, sabe sete línguas diferentes, já esteve em mais de cem paises (e alguns deles eu nem sabia que existiam!), ele sabe tocar piano e guitarra, além de saber desenhar e amar revistinhas em quadrinhos. Acho que sabia mais dele do que sei de muitos amigos ou até mesmo de familiares.

Estava tudo muito bem, nem notara o tempo passando. Era como se eu estivesse sentada ali um dia inteiro, conversando com um amigo de infância. Mas tudo que é bom duro pouco. O ônibus parara. Ele se levantou e eu estranhei até que segundo depois percebi que era seu ponto.

-Obrigado – Ele disse quando dei espaço para passar. – Foi um prazer conhecer uma estranha interessante.

-Igualmente, só que no meu caso estranho nos dois sentidos da palavra.

Rimos. Nos olhamos novamente, nossos olhos fixos um no outro. Até que ouvíamos o motorista resmungando se ele iria descer ou não. Olhei para o homem de cara feia e Ryuuzaki foi embora, sem se despedir, ou melhor, dizer "adeus".

Virei-me e sentei-me no lado da janela. Meu coração estava estranho. Sentia como se várias agulhas o perfurassem. Decidi não me abater, ele podia ser alguém legal, mas fora ridículo ter ido sem dizer ao menos um "tchau". Olhei desinteressada para fora. Fazia um dia bonito...

Cheguei à minha faculdade. Como pensei, todos eram completos estranhos e com cara de poucos amigos. Começara a aula e ninguém viera dizer uma palavra. Ouvimos um toque-toque na porta e o professor foi ver quem era.

-Ah, turma este é outro aluno, Hideki Ryuga.

Olhei com espanto. Era ele! Ele logo me viu e acenou e sentou-se no meu lado.

-Olá.

-Como você...? Eu não acredito!

-Coincidência? É talvez...

Nos olhamos novamente. Fizera um amigo. E não um daqueles que acaba o ano e nem se lembram mais de você. Um amigo daqueles...

Nome: Ryuuzaki

Idade: 18 anos

Filiação: desconhecida

Status: namorando

_**Fim **_

**Sim, eu tive essa idéia tosca x.x**

**E pra quem não sabe, Louca Obsessão conta a história de uma mulher que é fanática por um livro e seqüestra o escritor o obrigando a reescrever o livro porque ela não foi com a cara do final :D**

**Agradecimentos especiais a Cibele (Cyberele) que mesmo não gostando de yaoi, lê minhas fics pra dizer se ta podre ou suportável n.n**

**E também ao meu grupinho de amigas escritoras: Raayy, Janao, Misora, Julih e não escritoras: LadyDay e Ráh (Porra, to homenageando todos os meus amigos aqui?¬¬ Então lá vaio ultimo!) e a galera do riojuku que nem tem noção que eu escrevo fics! XD**

**AMO VOCÊS!x3**


End file.
